


Day 7: Size Difference, Breeding Kink with Monster! Armitage Hux

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marking, Monster Armitage Hux, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You meet a monster in the woods. He wasn't that bad.Read notes!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Day 7: Size Difference, Breeding Kink with Monster! Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> This one's actually pretty long but i wanted to make it super cute JDFJDHFJDHF im sorry  
> (Hux' description:  
> — Armitage is like 7"  
> — he's got slit eyes and a long split tongue (like Venom's, but split in two, because i feel like split tongues are underrated)  
> — sharp claws, teeth  
> — his body + hair is similar to Wolverine (Logan), but make it ginger)  
> Ps.  
> I have no exact explanation what kinda species hux is because i;m too busy to come up with a whole ass species for one person

Taking a stroll in the woods was normal for you, as a researcher for nature. You planted trees, saved animals, sometimes treated them back to your cozy place and feeding them. You've always been fascinated with nature, and you were trying your best to save it.

I guess that included terrifying-looking big monsters that could easily split you in half.

"You're bleeding," you whispered, rushing to the creature. "Just hang in there," you said, looking at the spear that was lodged in his waist. The Monster growls weakly, too tired to even fight you. "I'm not here to hurt you," you said. "Please let me treat you. I'm not part of whoever asshole did this to you," you whispered. You carefully reach for his forehead, and he was burning hot. He must've been lying here for awhile.

"I can't carry you. Can you get up?" you asked. He doesn't respond, but he does get up, and _oh my_ **God** , he was way bigger than you thought. With the help of him, you two head back to the lab. You hoped to God he wouldn't collapse mid way.

Eventually, you got back. You immediately rushed him in the medical bay, laying him on the surgical bed (which was _waaaayyy_ too small for him). "This'll put you to sleep. I promise, you'll feel better when you wake up," you said to him, brushing off the dirt from his face.

From _Hux's_ point of view, at least if he were to die, his last sight was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

You injected a large dose of anesthesia on him, and he falls asleep quick. You put on your gloves and your mask, putting on a cap before preparing your equipment.

Here goes nothing.

—

Hux's eyes flash open, and he tries to sit up, but much to his dismay, his hands were restricted by thick steel. He growled loudly, ready to jump at anyone. You barge in the medbay, your eyes still red and sleep evident in your hair. Hux growls at you, and you slowly approached him. "Easy," you whispered. "I won't hurt you. I treated you," you said, pointing to his bandaged waist. Hux looks down, and he lightly relaxes. But his eyes were just on you.

"Why did you save me, human?" he asked, and you continued to approach him, but keeping your distance. "It's my job," you said, pulling out your keycard from your pocket and unlocking the security lock. "And I want to save every creature, whether it's a small rabbit or a big monster," you said, deactivating his restraints before sitting on the table. He sits up, and you didn't budge a muscle.

"You aren't scared of me?" He asked. "No." you shrugged. "I don't have any reason to. If you eat me, then that's the way it is. Food chain," you said. Hux eyes you intently. "Come on, I'll guide you through the exit," you said, getting up and heading where you first came in.

Hux knew better than to trust humans. He's had many, many bad experiences with them, but it was different with you. He sits up, and he definitely felt better than last night. He heads to the door, and he growls when his forehead hits the doorframe.

"Oops," you chuckled. "Lean down a little." you said, and Hux rolls his eyes, before complying anyway. He fits through the wide door, and the two of you walk in the big hallway. "That's where I was," you said, pointing to the office. Hux looks into the big window, seeing all sorts of papers scattered all over.

You two turn right, and Hux remembers the look of the entrance. You use your ID to unlock the doors, and Hus gets greeted by the sunlight. "There. You're free to go. Don't move too much, or your stitches will open," you advise. Hux leans down as he exits the lab. "You know where to find me," you said. Hux was about to run, but he couldn't stop staring at you.

"What's your name, human?"

"L/N."

"Hux. My name is Hux."

And then he runs off.

You scratched your head.

_"Welp, that's that,"_

—

Truly, Hux was intrigued by you. He didn't know why. He'd stop by in your lab from time to time, watching you walk around through the windows. When you went out, he followed you everywhere you went. That's where he knew your intentions were indeed genuine.

"Oh, you poor pup,"

You say, leaning down as you start petting the wounded wolf pup. "C'mon, I got'cha," you say, gently taking them in your arms. "Let's get you back to my clinic, yeah?" you soothe, walking back. You head back to your quarters, and Hux follows you. (Obviously.)

You swipe your keycard to the front doors, and Hux moves to the right side of your lab, where there was a window where he could see right through. You spent the day cleaning and disinfecting the pup's wounds, and when the sun started to set, you were all done.

You got up and stretched, taking off your gloves, when you hear a branch crack from outside, and a familiar monster falls right in front of you. You grinned, opening the window through a button, and Hux stares at you, a little taken aback with what happened.

"Well, well, well," you snickered, and Hux huffs. "So it was you who's been stalking me, huh?" you asked, and Hux doesn't look at you. You reach out, grabbing his big hands. "It's okay. I promise, you can trust me," you say, rubbing it.

"Will the wolf survive?" Was Hux' response. You return back to your same spot, looking over at the pup that was resting quietly in the bed. "Hopefully." you said. "Keep him. He's left behind by his pack," Hux says, getting up. "I'll think about it." you say. Hux turns away, quietly groaning in embarrassment. Why did he even sit on it? It couldn't even stand _half_ of his weight.

"Hey, Hux?"

Your voice draws his attention once again. He only looks back.

"Good night."

Then he runs off.

—

You were pretty sure that's how your friendship started.

While you're inside researching about this new plant you found, you were startled by loud banging on your door. You checked the cameras, and you didn't see who left it, but there was a wounded fox, its partner was beside them, too, pacing around nervously. A fox can't knock that loud, can it? You open the doors, and you quickly rushed the fox to the surgical room, their partner having no choice but to follow you, but it didn't show any signs of distrust.

You didn't see who it was, but you did have a clue.

Once you were done, you left a piece of raw meat by the spot where Hux previously fell, and a sticky note on it that said _Thank you._ By the morning, it was gone, replaced by a poorly plucked flower.

You grabbed it and quickly made your way to your own garden and planted it. You were all smiles throughout the day.

More animals come in as the week passes, yet you haven't seen another glimpse of your Hux. You hoped he would loose up more. You wanted to ask him questions and talk about him.

So you waited outside, sitting on a chair with a mosquito net draped over your head, and you were busy reading an e-book in your phone when someone jumps down from the top, the leaves falling.

There was Hux. He _was_ the one who was bringing the animals to you. This time, he was holding an owl, and you got up. You cleared your throat, and Hux... _jumps?_ At the sound of you. "So it's you." you said. "Um, yes." Was Hux' only response. You laughed, looking up at him. "You should come inside." you muttered. "I don't need to." Was Hux' response.

"Maybe join me for a cup of coffee?" you offered, opening the front doors. Your wolf pup, Bruce, comes running in and greeting you, wagging his tail, then he sees Hux, and he paces excitedly. "Come on, Bruce wants to meet you." you said.

Hux gives in.

—

Weeks pass, and soon, a month, and you've shown Hux around the lab. He wasn't shy to come inside anymore ( **Pun intended** ), and he made sure to keep you company. You were comfortable in each other's presence. Hux spends a lot of his days staying in your lab, watching you work. He'd try to be helpful sometimes, and you let him, even if he did it poorly.

You've taught him a lot of things, which also included showering and trimming his facial hair, and not like you would admit it, but ever since he's shaved, you'd gotten more attracted to him. Sometimes, he'd hold up things he found and ask you for their purpose, and you could still vividly remember when he held up your dildo.

You groaned in embarrassment, unable to focus at your research. You were trying to make a chemical that could possibly help your body relieve some knots here and there. But it all ends up in nothing. No effects whatsoever. You poured the last ingredient in your tube, which were rose petals, and the substance goes pink.

You hear a knock on your door, and it was Hux. "L/N?" he calls, opening your door. You look up at him, and he was finally wearing the suit you've programmed to sew. Well, most of it.

"Holy shit, Hux!" you gawk. "Is this how you wear it?" he asked, turning around. His broad chest was defined by the white, untucked polo. You got up and approached him, your elbow hitting the test tube by accident. The chemical ends up spilling all over you, and the test tube shatters in pieces. "Welp, I'm pretty sure it's nothing." You say, walking past the broken glass before approaching Hux. "Are you hurt?" Hux asked as he watched you tuck his polo.

He was holding the blazer that came with it, along with the tie. "I'm fine, no worries," you say. "What do you feel, Hux?" You asked him, looking up. "These are odd to wear. I prefer the _shirts_ and the, uh, what’s the word… _Trousers_ you make for me." Hux said. "Haha! I just wanted to see you in one!" You said, rolling his sleeves.

"You look really good, Hux! Even without the blazer on." You said, subconsciously licking your lips. "Thank you, L/N— what is that smell?" Hux sniffs. "Uh, I think it's my experiment. It's supposed to be for relief. I'm having back pains lately. Whew." You groaned, taking off your stained labcoat. "It's getting hot in here." you said. You see Hux steal a glance at your chest, and your face reddens.

"You're making me look human, L/N. Should I also cut my horns off?" he asked, his hand rubbing one of his horns, and for some reason, you were entertained with how he was rubbing it. "Nope! I think they look hot— nice." you chuckled nervously. You pant, feeling sweat trickle down your temple. "Fuck, it's so hot." you said. "Let's get outta here. My office is too cramped up," you said, before grabbing Hux' hand and leaving your office with him.

You started walking to the lounge, hands still together, but none of you questioned it. You were getting dizzier, and even though you could feel the cold air, you were sweating all over. By the time you reached the lounge, you were panting. "H-Hux?" you call out, looking up at him. Then you were suddenly pushed on the couch, wrists pinned in one hand.

"L/N, you smell so delicious," Hux growled, and you whimpered. Your cunt throbbed, twitching in anticipation for _your Hux_. "You always have," he whispered. You whined when he starts caressing your cheeks. "Fuck, L/N. I don't want to hurt you." he groaned. "F/N. Call me F/N." you muttered. "You won't hurt me, Hux. Fuuuuuck, I need you," you wrapped your legs around him. You could feel his massive cock press right against your thigh.

You've never felt this horny before, especially this quick. Gods, just what _exactly_ did you create in your office? Whatever you were feeling, Hux could feel it too. He must've inhaled the fumes.

"Armitage. You can call me Armitage," he whispered before pressing his lips against yours. You kissed back feverishly, tasting the sweet chemical in each other's mouths. You didn't even care when you felt _two_ tongues in your mouth. Your thoughts were clouded with nothing but him. And as if things couldn't get any fucking better, his free hand wraps around your neck. Not squeezing tight, but reminding you who was in charge.

Your shared kiss was filled with pent up emotions and feelings for each other. You bit on his bottom lip, and _Armitage_ lets out a growl, before pulling away. "You're gonna drive me crazy, F/N," Armitage whispered as he leaned down in your ear. "I've been imagining this for a long time," you whimpered. Armitage laughs deeply.

_"Good."_

Armitage starts licking the flesh under your ear, and you could only let out a soft moan of your monster's name. He bites down onto the flesh, drawing blood. But instead of feeling pain, you feel a tingle run down your spine, and a pleasurable rush sparking through your body. "Ngggh, Armitage—" you cried out. "I marked you, my dear. Your body's more than willing to accept it." Armitage growled. "I-I'm yours, Armitage— Ngggh," you groaned, your hips bucking onto nothing. "I can smell how much you need me, F/N," Armitage whispered, letting go of your wrists to rip off your shirt.

He starts kissing on your chest, and your hands find their way on his hair, tugging on it as Armitage left kisses on the valley of your tits. "What is this?" he asks, pertaining to your F/C bra. You chuckled. "How do I get this off?" he hissed impatiently. "Just rip it off like you always do," you joked, and well, you didn't think he would _actually_ rip it off. You hear the clasps of your bra fall on the floor, and Armitage throws your destroyed bra recklessly somewhere in the lounge room.

As soon as your tits were exposed to him, he takes one of it in his mouth, and the other squeezing. You were starting to get sensitive, and Armitage growls when you pulled on his hair. "I want to taste you," Armitage whispered. "Please—! Want your tongue," you plea. You wanted to feel something. Anything.

Armitage trails wet kisses down to your abdomen, marks and kisses getting left behind. "Look at your tummy, it's so cute," Armitage whispered, giving gentle kisses on the soft flesh. He could taste the remnants of your accidental aphrodisiac. It tasted sweet, but your mere skin tasted better than any food he's eaten.

The only piece of clothing spared from your Beastie's unmerciful, strong hands were your leggings. Raising your hips, Armitage pulls down the said clothing, and you kick it off of your legs impatiently before resting your legs on his shoulders. You held on his horns, and Armitage lets out a low grumble.

You looked down at him, and he starts lapping you up through your slick panties, and _oh_ **God** , his two tongues were working on you simultaneously. Why were his tongues slit? Oh god. That's hot. Everything about him was hot.

"Stop teasing," you whimpered, grinding your cunt on him. "Such a needy girl," Armitage whispered, pushing your panties to the side before indulging in _you_. You cried out, closing your eyes as Armitage devoured your pretty little cunt. His tongues were all over your pussy, making a mess. "A-Armitage— shit," you pant.

His tongues work on your soppy hole, and your eyes rolled back when you feel him slip both in you. "O-Oooh, fuck!" you cried out, goosebumps rising in your skin. Armitage only huffs, hooking his arms around your thighs. His sharp nails could easily draw blood from you, and you probably wouldn't even care. "Your tongue feels so good," you cried out. Armitage lets out a low hum, his nose lightly rubbing against your aching clit as he licked all of you up.

"You taste better than I've imagined, F/N," Armitage whispered, before starting to play with your twitching clit. "Nggh~ yesss, just like that, please Armitage," you groaned. His other hand lets go of your thigh, just to grab at your tits, and giving them a harsh squeeze. Your legs twitched with every move Armitage made with his skilled tongues of his. You screamed when you felt _both_ of it flicking right on your bud.

"Fuck! Yes, please don't stop!" you panted, holding onto his hair tight. You lower your gaze to him, and Armitage's eyes flash open, his green eyes boring into yours. "'rmitagee— I want you now," you whined. He pulls away, giving you a toothy grin. "Just a little longer, love," Armitage said before delving back in your wet pussy.

He starts eating you out a little more aggressively, making sure to let you feel his every move. Armitage doesn't tear his eyes away from you, watching you squirm and moan for him. He loved the pretty reactions you made. Oh, and the _noises_ you made _._ "Fuck!" you shut your eyes as you threw your head back. Armitage holds onto your hips tight, making sure to lap every bit of you up. You weren't sure if it was the aphrodisiac or just your pent-up sexual frustration, but you feel your orgasm coming in quick.

Armitage was a little surprised when you wrapped your legs around his head, but he sure wasn't complaining. "'m gonna cum— fuck! Armitage, don't stop!" you cried out as you felt his tongues graze on your sensitive spots. Armitage lets out a low growl, your grip on his hair getting a little too tight.

Armitage doesn’t stop, savoring your taste as he tongue-fucked you. You screamed, feeling it all over your sopping hole. “Ngggh— ‘rmitage! _Oh, shit~!_ ” you cried out, arching your back as you uncontrollably gush on his tongue.

Armitage, being the hungry monster he was, he laps all of you up. You feel his tongues slip out of you, cleaning up the mess you made. He pulls away, and you managed to catch a glimpse of his tongues before it retracted in his mouth.

“You taste amazing,” Armitage whispered, crawling back up to you. “Your tongues are amazing,” you snickered, and Armitage opens his mouth, his tongue greeting you and licking your cheek.

“I need your cock in me, please,” you plead. “How much, love?” Armitage asked, looking at your pretty eyes, then your lips. “I don’t know— a thousand? I— please, Armitage!” you begged, and Armitage laughs in amusement, before sitting up. “Help me out with this,” he says, looking down at his pants. You reach for them, and you saw his cock painfully hard under his pants.

It was so fucking big, just a little more inches and it’d reach his knees. Holy shit.

You unbuttoned his pants, and pull it down, along with his underwear, and holy _shit_ , when did he learn how to manscape? Oh well. Not that you were complaining. _Large is an understatement._ You thought to yourself. How many inches was that? 12?

“Lie down.” Armitage orders. You comply as you watched Armitage kick off his new pants, and oh my God, the way his cock was bouncing, holy fucking shit. You were fucked. Literally.

“Can’t wait to fuck you, love,” Armitage says, leaning down as he puts your legs above his shoulders. “Please, please, fuck me,” you plead. Armitage kisses you, and you were almost literally folded in half. Armitage could pin your thighs on the couch if he wanted to, and you weren’t even flexible. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac, you didn’t even know at this point. You could feel his cock rubbing up and down your dripping cunt, and god, it felt hot.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I swear to God, Hux,” you hissed, and Armitage chuckled, holding his cock by the base. “Then what, hmm?” he asked, rubbing the tip on your slit. “You can’t push me away, F/N,” Armitage growled. “Armitaaage, you’re stalling,” you whimpered. He gives your nose a small kiss before he slowly pushes in his thick cock in your cunt.

“Fuck!” you screamed, shutting your eyes. Obviously, you’ve done this before, but certainly not with someone _that_ big. “You're gonna break me!” you shut your eyes, gripping onto his polo. “A-Argh, F/N, shit.” Armitage grunts. You’ve just taken in half of his whole length, but you already felt so full.

“C’mon, love. I know you can take it,” Armitage whispered. Gods, he was deep inside you. He harshly shoves his full length in, and you let out a choked scream. “Fuck!” Armitage growled, sweat dripping from his temple. His hands were holding onto the arm of the couch, also glistened with sweat. “Shiiiiit—! You’re so fucking big!” you cried out, eyes rolling back. Your cunt was stretched out just for your beastie, but you both loved it.

Armitage doesn’t move yet, his hand going down to caress your tummy, where there was an evident bulge of his massive cock. “Fuck! Holy shit, Armitage,” you pant. He was so fucking deep in you. He starts thrusting, slowly at first, and you couldn’t do anything but cry out as he started to rail you on the couch.

“You’re fucking beautiful, love,” Armitage pants, looking at you as he pounded your hole. “F-Fuck, Armitage— feels good!” you cried out. Armitage responds with a growl. "I'm your bitch! Ngggh, please, I just want you," you whimpered, rolling your eyes. "If you're my bitch, then you'll let me knock you up, won't you?" Armitage cooed, as he holds your thighs, mercilessly fucking your pretty pussy.

"Yes!" your cunt twitches at the thought of you being knocked up. "Good." Was the only thing he whispered, continuing to fuck you roughly. "You're mine," Armitage says, his hands clawing on the couch. You were thankful the fabric's strong.

Armitage glances over to your neck where he'd left his mark, and there it was, a white, almost holographic scale-like mark that was permanently on your your skin. "I can't fucking wait for you to bear my children," Armitage whispered, and you whimpered. "I'll make sure your cute tummy's filled with cum by the end of the day. I'm sure you'll love it, F/N. You're my bitch after all," Armitage chuckled.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Armitage~!" you whimpered, too fucked out to even think of anything else to say. The couch creaked with every thrust he made, and the lounge room was filled with your noises and skin slapping. "Love you— I fucking love you— Fuuuck~! 'm so full of you," you pant as your legs shook. 

"I love you too, F/N," Armitage whispered, kissing your forehead as he fucked you to oblivion. Your legs were getting tired, but it's not like you could get off of him. Your mouth was wide open, and you were brought back to reality when you feel Armitage brushing off the stray hair off your face. Your hand goes down to your cunt as you started rubbing your clit, and Armitage was quite surprised at the sudden spike of your moans.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, please! Wanna cum, please let me cum," you whined, your hands making reckless circles on your sensitive bud. Armitage complies, and he pounds into you like he wanted to _fucking **break you**_. 

(Which he was successful at, by the way.)

You screamed, your legs almost shaking like crazy. The familiar knot of your orgasm was forming, and from the looks of it, Armitage wasn't stopping anytime soon. Armitage was panting, too immersed in you. "Breed me," you blurted out, and it was like you cut off the last string of his self-control. "Want you to breed me, Armitage. Please knock me up. Want your cum," you whined. "I'm gonna fill your hole up, love. You'll be pregnant with my children in no time, just like what you want. Won't stop filling you up." he cooed.

"I'll take good care of you and our babies, and live wherever you want," Armitage promises. "Yes~! A-Aah, please, just let me cum!" you screamed out. "'m gonna cum, please!" you whimpered as your cunt twitched, anticipating for your release.

Armitage only growls, and with a few more thrusts, you cum all over Armitage's cock once again. "My turn, F/N," Armitage says with a little bit of mischief, before pushing your thighs back, holding you in place as he held the backs of your knees. 

Your eyes roll back as Armitage fucks your sensitive pussy, and you swear he's gotten deeper than he was, but you couldn't be bothered. "You'd look so pretty leaking with my seed, F/N." Armitage whispers. "Fuck! Please~ Just cum inside me~!" you pant. Armitage pounds your pussy a little faster, his desperate moans joining with yours.

"Fuck, F/N!" Armitage growled, his eyes wandering over at your mark again, and the thought of you being his until the end of time has him melting. He shoves his big cock in you, and you could only cry out, your body too exhausted. Armitage lets out a high-pitched moan, spilling his cum in you. "Fuck!" you hissed, feeling his hot, thick cum fill your pussy. Armitage holds onto the arm of the couch, trying to compose himself. The two of you laid there, trying to regain your breaths. The lounge has definitely gotten a little warmer.

You cup Armitage's cheek, and he leans in to your touch. "I love you," you whispered, and Armitage smiles, holding your hand and kissing it. "I love you more," he said. You sigh in relief. You shriek when Armitage suddenly flips you over, and you were laying right on top of him. "Sorry. Was just a lititle tired," he said. "I-It's fine, I just got surprised, is all," you smile tiredly at him. You lay on his still clothed chest, and Armitage protectively wraps his arms around you. 

"Armi, by the way," you spoke. "I have an implant." you said. "What's an implant?" he asked. "I'm on an implanted birth control. I can't get pregnant. At least not yet." you say. "I'm sorry—" "No! No, it's okay." Armitage sits up, and your breath hitches when you feel yourself lower on his cock. 

"It's okay, baby." Armitage hugs you. "I will not pressure you into doing what you don't want. It was a... What do you call it..." Armitage scratches his head. "Spin on the moment?" You wrapped your arms around him. "Spur. Spur of the moment," you say. "And besides, I'm perfectly okay with just the two of us for now," he says, and you squeak when he snaps his hips upwards.

_"I can have you all to myself."_

**End.**

**or is it?**

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SORRY THIS WAS RUSHEDDDD I FINISHED IT TODAYFJSKJSDKFJKSDJFKSJ
> 
> i hope everyone is doing a great day !! because i am ^_^ 
> 
> love,


End file.
